


Sunday Morning in Minnesota

by Srikandish



Category: Adam Young (Musician) RPF, Ocean Eyes - Owl City (Album), Owl City (Band), non - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Owl City (band) - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srikandish/pseuds/Srikandish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Adam is your friend. He is inviting you to come to his house on a Sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning in Minnesota

Sunday morning, I am waiting here outside his house. I've been trying to say no, making out some excuses so I don't have to go. But when he grab my hand and look me in the eyes with that glimmering pair of dark eyes and cute smile, I'm speechless.

So, here I am. Waiting outside of his two storey modern country house. I hope I don't look bad. Check myself, check my breath. Puff my chest, ring the bell.

"Welcome, cookie. You're finally here!"

He use a pet name to me. My heart skip a beat. He is wearing a plain white tee and clean jeans. He smell like soap and shampoo. Fresh from the shower.

He looks a bit nervous, touching his head with his hand.

"Well, this is my humble hut,"

"Yeah, right."

It was a two storey house with a white picket fence porch in the front. Inside is a beige colored hardwood flooring, white walls. Living room is not very big, a three seater navy blue sofa lay snuggly in the corner. The windows in the living are from ceiling to the floor, with a light blue paint. Everything seems airy and luminous. This is quite a sweet house.

He hold my hand, "Come here, Liz"

He lead me to his backyard garden. There's a hammock, a brand new barbeque pit and a colorful tent.

"I just got these yesterday, cool right? You can camp here sometimes,"

I don't know how to react on that.

"I can't believe I can see you again. You were so busy since I don't know when. It's good to see you," I just try to shove away the awkwardness.

"I invite you before, don't you remember? You say you can't make it,"

"No."

Actually that is actually happen and I remember it.

"That's okay, you're here now," He gazing into my eyes.

He gain weight. He become more muscular now. But his eyes still the same, soft and shy. He make me feel light. Slightly tipsy. It's like my self control is quietly slipping off from my hand. I can feel I'm lifting my hand to touch his hair...

I quickly shake it off. And we just stare each other like that. Somehow I feel that he's uneasy too.

"Hey, you want to check my basement studio?" He breaks the awkward silence.

It was quite spacious. Dim and cozy. Some of the impressive instruments he have neatly arranged.

"Check it out," He sit in front of his pc and play a tune.

I close my eyes and submerged myself in the electronic happy tune. He is special. How can you touch people's heart just like that?

"It was magical, Adam,"

I take a seat and continue to dive deep in to the sounds.

Suddenly I feel his hand in mine. I open my eyes to him next to my eyes. Caressing my chin and landed a sweet and slow kiss. I'm like a deer in the headlights, totally stunned.

He landed a second kiss. When he notice I didn't move an inch, his eyes questioning.

"I guess it's only me that have the feeling," He's smiling bitterly.

My eyes soften but still confused. He's taking it as a chance.

His lips trails my neck. I found myself breathless. His hand wandering in my hips and stop in my breast, unbutton my blouse.

"Adam, I.." He silenced me with another kiss. I feel dying in his arms. His lips are soft and he kiss me so tenderly. It is like I can feel his feelings for me. For all this time. He is never change.

"Liz, I am in love with you. I have tried not to. But I simply can't," His eyes pledging.

He is take a step back and start undoing his jeans. Oh no God, not this. I see him remove his shirt, exposing his strapping biceps. His eyes darken and full of lust now.

When I decide to bolt, he catch me from behind, hugging my back.

"I don't believe you don't feel anything about me,"

His hand tracing my womanhood. He is shocked when he find me wet. After that he's losing his mind. Pushing me on floor, slid my skirt and panties down in rush. I just half heartedly try to stand up again. He stop me and enter me from behind, a bit too quick.

But I'm drenching and ready. He breathed in after a first thrust, tried to curb the feeling. After he start to pace up, I'm completely lose it. I let out moans from my small lips. He also can't take the friction and panting out of pleasure.

He move his hand to my hair and grab it. I winced. He is straining and close to edge. Now he is thrusting impatiently, out of demanding need to release. He is become too violent, I feel a tinge of pain in my stomach. He is reached so deep. I tried to pull away but I got locked in his legs.

"Wait, I'm close," He is saying in a breathless, ragged voice.

I let out a cry. He is now pacing up, thrusting ever so hard. I scratch the carpet floor out of desperation. It was painful but also pleasurable. I can feel I am become wet and wetter.

After some time he quickly pull out his member and jerk off outside. His hot seed spilling in my cheek butt, leave trail of a warm white gluey thing.

He crash in the carpet floor next to me, panting.

Then he look at me. His gleaming dark eyes lay at mine softly. I fall in love with him again.

I put back my panty and my skirt the snuggle close to him.

"Adam, you have this plan all along right?"

His eyes widen and he chuckled.

"Let's get some dinner, love." He caress my hair and kissed my forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Your votes and comments will make my day, do drop one if you have the time :) Leave kudos puhleasee :))  
> Message me for pinpoint a grammar or spelling errors, I will take note. I hope I can use this as a practice to write better. Thanks and have a good day!


End file.
